


Better than Sex

by bofurrific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Jack likes a lot of things better than he likes sex, M/M, Multi, asexual jack rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack likes a lot of things better than he likes sex.</p><p>For Asexual Awareness Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Sex

**Author's Note:**

> For Asexual Awareness Week I did 50 very short drabbles about things Jack Rollins prefers to sex.
> 
> My headcanon is that Jack is a sex-indifferent asexual, who is also a dominant pervert.
> 
> I'm cutting it really close to being late for the week but I am the worst.

**Baths**  
They bought the apartment for a lot of reasons, the large space under the sink for Winter, the distance from town and many others, but the massive clawfoot tub is what sold Jack on it. When Brock takes Winter out for the afternoon, Jack settles back, steam rising around him, and forgets the world, the fall of HYDRA, the insane number of people out looking for them, for a few minutes. When his boys return, Jack is as soft and pliant and relaxed as they themselves are following a session with Jack and his leather straps.

 **Cake**  
At first Jack thinks it's some sort of cosmic joke, something about asexuals and cake. Brock's sweet to make it for him, if a little strange to have a whole week dedicated to his...identity, Brock, calls it. But one bite into the cake has him making obscene sounds. Yeah, he'd take this cake over sex any fucking day of the week.

 **Target Practice**  
Jack doesn't need to practice much; he's the sniper of STRIKE unit Alpha, one of the most elite groups in SHIELD, in HYDRA, in any military in the fucking world, and he's the best. But it's so calming to shut himself in a room, point and shoot and watch the target disappear. Sometimes he feels eyes on him, sees Rogers on the viewing platform behind him with a wistful expression on his face, and remembers from middle school history classes that Rogers' dead best friend, the kid he'd let fall and left behind, had been the sniper of the Howling Commandos. He shows off a little more and smirks.  
  
**Kisses**  
Winter tilts his head up expectantly, offering the tip of his nose for a kiss. Brock rolls his head to the side, exposing the long column of his tanned neck, waiting patiently until Jack leans down and presses his lips to the flesh. They both roll over in the night, sleepy mouths touching his shoulder blades, tracing his freckles with drowsy motions, and Jack hides his smile in the pillow.

 **Aquarium**  
Jack always heard that aquariums were good for calming babies, that watching fish swim soothes the soul. It sounds a bit like bullshit to him. He's always liked fish, liked squid and octopuses more than anything else (and yeah, he's aware of the irony there) so he doesn't bitch when Brock drags them to the fish house of the zoo, but when he watches Winter splay the metal hand on the glass, a fish following the shining fingertips, and Winter's flesh hand finds his and squeezes, Jack's heart fills and he changes his mind a little.

 **Team Outings**  
Not all of STRIKE's team outings are what you would call successful. There was The Great Christmas Shopping Excursion of 1999, and in 2005, the burning of a giant Christmas goat that involved a hell of a lot of cheap liquor and a Santa suit, and they still can't fucking eat calamari after the incident that Is Not Mentioned. But sometimes, usually when they're smart enough to leave Winter out of it, things go wonderfully. Murphy and Anders' boyfriend will make them dinner and they'll throw all the cushions and blankets on the floor and pile together, wine-sleepy and content, across the nest and put in and old movie. STRIKE means family, and family is everything.

 **Making Winter Smile  
** Even after everything, Winter is still pretty stoic. He's easy enough to break with kisses and fingers and orgasms, but then he's whining and breathless and twitchy; it's not the same. Sometimes it happens quite by accident: they're out in the first snow of the season, breathing in the sharpness of the air, when Jack notices Winter, used to being bundled up with gloves, clenching his fingers. He pauses, takes both flesh and metal hands in his own and brings them to his lips. He blows hard, hot breath filling his cupped hands, and the smile that lights the soldier's face makes Jack feel lighter than he has in decades.

 **Successful Missions**  
There's just something about the perfect mission, with nothing gone wrong and no lives lost, that fills their entire team with love and joy, a levity, that cannot be found anywhere else. They almost don't want them to end, flying high and feeling warm, because they know how rare they are, but they stick together and let the peace of a good mission wash over them as long as they can.

 **Tickle Fights**  
There are a few secrets Jack swore he would take to his grave. Winter finds one and accidentally outs him to Brock. Reaching past Jack to grab something, Winter's hand rubs against his side in just the right way to make him jerk away, half hiss, half giggle, on his lips. Everyone in the room freezes. The look on Brock's face is downright predatory, but Jack doesn't have time to get away before he's being tackled and tickled until he's thrashing and shrieking. It doesn't take much for Winter to join in and several minutes later Jack is panting and breathless and the ground, torn between exasperation and elation.

 **Breaking Brock**  
Jack _understands_ sex. When he has Brock tied to the bed and sobbing around a gag, face dripping with tears and sweat, cock straining an angry purple against his stomach, he feels intoxicated with the power of it all. When Brock chokes and comes dry with a scream, comes with Jack's name coating his mouth, Jack can't imagine anything better.

 **Cleaning His Gun**  
Everyone knows Jack is something of a germaphobe. It's not that he can't stand the thought of germs, really, but the calming effect cleaning has on him that leaves him rushing for bleach and water when things get rough. It's not practical, so he takes to meticulously cleaning his gun every chance he gets, taking it apart, wiping it down, putting it together and again. Wash, rinse, repeat. Wash, rinse, repeat.

 **Fluffy Towels**  
Their lives have never been ones if luxury. Jack grew up a country bumpkin in the middle of asscrack Oklahoma, and years on the farm and a life in the military taught him to treasure every moment of luxury that comes across his path. So he wraps himself in the thickest, softest towels he can find and gives a happy hum.

 **Playing with Winter's Hair**  
Winter likes to curl up at Jack's feet when he's stretched on the couch with a book or a film and rub his head against Jack's knee until he slides his fingers into the dark strands of hair. It's therapeutic for them both and Winter sometimes whines at him wordlessly when he stops. He scratches the soldier's scalp until he shudders and falls silent, going limp and boneless against Jack's knee.

 **Being Team Mom**  
Brock is the Team Dad, funny and warm and charismatic with enough stupid ass characteristics to make him the butt of a lot of jokes. Jack is the mother. After rare fights with her boyfriend, Anders will seek him out and he'll lend her a cup of coffee and ear; Murphy will drunkenly crash on his couch, tell him he's the best fuckin' mom out there, and Jack will thank him and kiss the top of his head. The team get together and buys them _#1 Dad_ and _#1 Mom_ mugs while he and Brock pretend they aren't teary.

 **Snowball Fights**  
After the first somewhat disaster of a fight, it becomes a tradition. The first good fall of packable snow brings their strange little trio out in heavy layers. It's almost like being in the field, with frozen powder instead of bullets and grenades, and when it's all over, with real winners this time instead of dead bodies, they celebrate, dripping wet in front of the fire, with hot chocolate and shivery kisses.

 **Dinner with His Family**  
Jack's family is a little crazy, a small group, just him, his parents, and his older brother, all Deaf Oklahoma farmers. Brock never mastered any signs past sex and swearing, so Jack usually goes home alone and let's his mother fuss over him.

 **Cooking**  
Jack loves to cook. Which works out great because Brock can't cook for shit if it's not an MRE. He dreams about a massive kitchen, the kind Tony fucking Stark probably has, and wakes up with drool on his face.

 **Brock Wearing his Clothes**  
Jack comes home from a solo mission to find Brock still asleep in the bed, bundled up in one of Jack's favorite hoodies. He makes a sleepy sound and burrows further into it and Jack feels his heart melt, as a swoop of possessive love storms through him. He feels like he's marked Brock as his.

 **Shower Concerts**  
Jack may have been banned from listening to the radio in the car, and if he sings while cooking, he ends up with fruit pelting his hair, but there's fucking no one to stop him from belting out old country songs and show tunes in the shower. He can hear, over his own squawking voice and the best of the shower head, Brock swearing loudly at him and telling him to shut the fuck up up, and _sometimes_ , the bathroom door opens and Winter pokes his head in the finish a lyric.

 **Giving Winter Pleasure**  
Winter reacts so wonderfully to everything Brock or Jack does to him, needy and desperate and so goddamned beautiful. It fills Jack with a different emotion than he feels when he has Brock at his mercy. With Brock he feels powerful, with Winter, he feels like a fucking saint, giving pleasure to someone who's never experienced it. And the way Winter looks at him, so goddamned grateful, it sends a shiver down his spine.

 **Westerns**  
Brock has Shitty Captain America movies, Jack has (not fucking shitty) westerns. After a bad day all he wants is his boys in his lap and Clint Eastwood on his television screen. He can get lost in the films of his childhood, John Wayne, Gary Cooper, Dan Duryea, and forget about the rest of the world for a little while.

 **S'mores**  
S'mores are an American fucking Classic and Jack will fight anyone who says otherwise, but his favorite thing to do is gently kiss away melted marshmallow from Winter's sticky grinning mouth.

 **Cuddling**  
Brock is a handsy son of a bitch, drunk or not, and Winter is a touch-starved little rabbit, and there's nothing Jack loves more than being caught between the two of them, not sure whose hand is where, and if that's a leg or an arm slung across his thighs. He burrows between them and sighs.

 **Bad Christmas Sweaters**  
Jack isn't sure how this whole thing started, but Anders comes in one day with a terrible homemade sweater boasting a Christmas squid in the front. A month later, Murphy has one as well, and Brock, of course, gets jealous. It turns out Anders' boyfriend is a rather skilled knitter and has noticed his girlfriend's peculiar obsession with Cephalopoda, and taken it upon himself to make her and her best friend Christmas sweaters sporting them. Brock begs until he comes home with sweaters for himself and Jack. They're fucking hideous but they're also pretty comfortable and amazing.

 **NASCAR**  
Jack is fairly certain you get kicked out of the state if you don't like nascar. He was raised on it, screaming and signing at the tv as a kid, and it carries over into his adult life. Brock goes out whenever a race is on tv, claiming that shit is a sin against sports and he can't be in the same house. Jack doesn't give a fuck, settling back to teach Winter the names of all the racers, and which ones he's allowed to root for.

 **Short Jokes**  
Jack is a tall guy. Brock is fucking not. A full six inches shorter and incredibly, beautifully, huffy about it. Jack takes advantage. He uses his commander as an arm rest, laughs loudly as Brock balances on his tiptoes, straining to reach anything more than a foot above his head. He usually gets something thrown at him for his efforts, but it's still hilarious.

 **Long Drives with the Radio Up**  
There's no radio allowed when they're all in the car together, but driving back from solo missions, there's no one to regulate his joy, and Jack blasts the radio as loud as it goes, and leaves a trail of dust and tone deaf warbling in his wake.

 **Cleaning**  
Brock and Winter are banned from the house when Jack has his bucket and scrub brush. It's something he likes two do alone. Winter tried to help once and it had taken every ounce of patience Jack had not to shout that he was doing it wrong. ( _Clockwise_ circles for chrissakes) When he can feel panic rising in his gut, it's time to get the bleach and scrub away his worries.

 **Drunk Brock**  
Brock can have two fucking beers and wind up in Jack's lap, a giggling mess of hands on his ass and mouth at his throat. It's adorable and sweet. All he wants to do is curl up in Jack's bed and cuddle him aggressively until sobriety finally rears its ugly head. Jack is content to let him, kissing Brock's ridiculous cockatiel hair and murmuring softly to him until he's a snoring drunken mess against Jack's back.

 **Coming in Clothes**  
When they first met, when Brock had helped Jack navigate his sexuality, this new word he'd never had that put a name to everything he'd been feeling since he caught his older brother jerking off and wondered why anyone would want to do something so... _boring_ , they start to make a game of getting Brock to come without really touching him. Jack doesn't mind touching Brock, but Brock is adamant and still worrying about forcing Jack into things. It's as stupid as it is endearing. Sometimes Jack just pins Brock to the side of the building and whispers filthy things in his ear until he's whining and twisting, hands desperate to get down his pants. He takes to biting and sucking Brock's throat and growling, letting his superior weight trap the surprisingly submissive commander until he went stiff and filled his pants. It was fucking exhilarating.

 **Chicken Fried Steak**  
It's easily the least-healthy food Jack has ever eaten, and unfortunately it's his fucking favorite. Chicken fried meats is a staple in country cooking, and Brock still refuses to try it. Winter takes a hesitant bite from Jack's fork, ignoring the comment that Winter's lucky he's cute enough or Jack would be biting his hand off for daring to take some of his food. Winter gives s noncommittal shrug at the taste and Jack rolls his eyes. Whatever, more for him.

 **Laughing at Brock**  
In Jack's defense, Brock just makes it so goddamned i to laugh at him. He's a wonderful leader and a powerhouse on the field, but God he's such a fucking _dork_ everywhere else. He's a short guy and a total lightweight and that hair is ridiculous, if somewhat adorable. He burns everything he tries to cook, except the occasional pan of brownies, and he looks amazing in the tiara his baby nieces force in his head. But God, he's the light of Jack's life.

 **Disney Movies**  
Brock has his long list of incredibly terrible films, but one thing the man does right, is Disney. He has nieces so of course he has to have the best. Winter takes to them like a kid, and they all end up marathoning the Toy Story trilogy and pretending not to cry, rooting for Mulan, and falling in love with Prince Charming.

 **Good Whiskey**  
Brock isn't picky about whatever rotgut shit he's throwing back, but dammit, Jack has standards. He sneers at the local liquor store and dreams about Royal Salute. He's heard Secretary Pierce has a bottle hidden away somewhere and goddamn would be suck that man's cock if it meant a chance to be in a room with it.

 **Signing with Winter**  
Sometimes Jack misses the quiet of his life in Oklahoma. His parents preferred to voice for themselves around the hearing population but in their home it had been mostly silent. And the hearing world is great, but God it seems so loud sometimes. Brock just never picked it up, not for lack of trying, but the soldier had taken to it like a fish to water. It was helpful in the field to be able to communicate without words, and when it's all over, sometimes they turn their voices off and use their hands, let the silence wash over them for a few hours.

 **Making Out**  
Jack decided around age 15, after fumbling his way through boys and girls in his class, that six is boring and kind of gross but _kissing_ , God _kissing_ is the best thing ever invented. He didn't really understand, back then, how anyone ever wanted to go past that. All the people he dated before Brock just want to rush through it, a couple short kisses and then there are dicks out. Brock is more than content to trade slow sleepy losers or rushed shaky needy kisses, for as long as Jack wants.

 **Breakfast in Bed**  
Brock still can't cook for shit and Winter can't do anything that involves a mixer or a bag of flour, but he watches Jack intently and surprises them with fried eggs in bed. He has flowers on the tray and everything and Jack thinks he melts a little when Winter clambers into bed with the food and a shy smile.

 **Pillow Forts**  
Movie marathons just aren't complete without a pillow fort. The first one comes after an unfortunate bed wetting accident, but after that, Winter whines and tugs at the couch cushions until Brock and Jack toss them to the floor. He has a lot of input on what makes a fort structurally sound, and Jack lets him dictate while Brock grumbles in the background.

 **A Good Fight**  
Jack isn't like Brock, borderline self-destructive in his need for pain, but God does Jack like a good fight. It gets his blood pumping like other men get when they see a nice pair of tits. He's not stupid enough to try out Rogers on the mats, but he dreams about it sometimes, leaving the good Captain America wheezing and blood-spattered. He settles for slamming his team, into the mats, letting Brock ram him into a wall.

 **Orgasm Control**  
The longer Brock is forced to wait for his orgasm, the closer he gets to it, close enough to taste it, before he's denied yet again, the more desperately he writhes, the deeper his voice drops and the more vicious his swears grow. Jack takes it all in stride, smiling patiently, until all of the bravado drops and Brock dissolves into shaky sobs, begging weakly, and whimpering, before he finally grants him release.

 **Dogs**  
Living in an apartment means dogs probably won't ever happen, but it doesn't stop Jack from doing to the pet stores and various breeders and taking a look. There's something about letting puppies climb all over you and lick your face that washes away all your troubles. When he sees a commercial for dogs for PTSD Vets, he thinks about Winter and thinks, _maybe one day._

 **Snarking at Steve Rogers**  
Jack just doesn't like Steve Rogers. He thought the man was all hype as a kid and again when they found him in the ice, and meeting the man, realizing he lives up to his legend, doesn't really help his opinion. He's such a goody goody that it makes Jack feel a little sick. And what's worse is how googly eyed and stupid Brock goes around him. So while he's not disrespectful exactly, because he knows how to treat a senior officer, he makes pissy comments every chance he gets and relishes in the good captain's confused expression and Brock's desperate attempt to smooth things over between them.

 **Food Fights**  
The first food fight had been an impromptu attempt at cheering Winter up and had ended with Jack scrubbing desperately hours later to get everything back to normal. The next fight, he starts himself, when Brock won't stop talking and Jack's tired of listening, he throws a spatula of mashed potatoes in the commander's face.

 **Tea Parties**  
Jack isn't big with kids. He's tall and a little scary looking and they just don't really like him any more than he likes them. Brock's nieces are a completely different story. They cuddle up to him and kiss his cheeks and drag him up the stairs to play tea party. Brock is proudly wearing his tiara, so Jack can't really complain when they stick on in his head as well. His is at least a _crown_ and not a tiara. He's the _King_ , they tell him, and Uncle Brock is his Queen. Brock nearly chokes on his own tongue and Jack decides there need to be more tea parties in his future.

 **Shopping with Winter**  
Ever since the soldier picked up shampoo and conditioner labelled "hydralicious" their shopping trips have been getting more and more interesting. Winter is finally choosing little items that he wants, sometimes a bit of candy or a specific percentage of milk (although they will never get used to whole, (Jack having hated it since he left the farm and Brock never having tried before Winter insisted upon it) but when he sees a halloween display including handcuffs, the expression that crosses Winter's face is somehow kinky and adorable.

 **Sunday Mornings**  
Sundays are nice slow days. Jack wakes up later and both of his boys are still in bed with him, drooling and making sleepy noises. He watches them sleep for awhile, marveling at the wonder that is having them in his life, until Winter stirs under the weight of his gaze and shifts awake. He makes a little sound and huddles closer, offers up sweet sleepy kisses, and they lounge around until Brock finally rolls over and whines jealously that they they started without him.

 **Clean Linen**  
If Jack could crawl inside fresh laundered sheets and live in them forever, he'd do it in a heartbeat. Laundry is one of the chores they all share and all enjoy for different reasons, but sometimes Brock and Winter catch Jack pressing his face into the sheets and breathing deeply, wrapping himself in them before he finishes up, and snicker to each other.

 **Back Rubs**  
Brock gives the best goddamned back rubs in the entire world. Jack's muscles give beneath his clever hands and pull noises from him that would make a porn star blush and leave him loose and panting, overheated and shivering all at once.

 **Spooning**  
When Brock wraps around Jack like the love drunk octopus he is, it's the most like home Jack has ever felt in his life. He was a hearing kid in a Deaf family, a little alienated in his rural community, unable to connect with his peers on a sexual level and only joined SHIELD and HYDRA because Brock was there and he wanted to be wherever Brock was. And now, with Brock at his back and Winter against his chest, he's finally home.

 **Enthusiastic Consent**  
Describing every filthy thing he's about to do, waiting for express permission, is the best thing about dominating his pretty boys. With Brock, it takes him down a few pegs, from commander to mewling kitten, and for Winter, it gives him a chance to have some control over what happens to his body, after decades of not being enough of a person to know what a choice is. For Jack, it lets him get close to his boys and give them what they need without compromising who he is.

**Author's Note:**

> The character Murphy, as well as the incidents, The Great Christmas Shopping Excursion of 1999, the incident with the flaming goat, and the calamari, are all borrowed from [Lauralot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot), with her permission. 
> 
> Anders, who appears several times is my own character.


End file.
